<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>子规 by Shadowmancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857558">子规</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer'>Shadowmancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你好，我是赤西仁。”赤西乐呵呵扑过去，瘦瘦小小身子，抱起来有些硌。怀里那人猛地推开自己，规规矩矩鞠躬。“初次见面，赤西君，请多多指教。”<br/>这家伙能有多大，咋说话这味儿。这是赤西仁对龟梨和也的第一印象。<br/>龟梨和也对赤西仁的感想也美妙不到哪里去。赤西与他混熟后，逼了多少回才套出来一句：我当时想，这人长得挺乖，可惜是个傻的。<br/>赤西那一整天被堵得缓不过气<br/>[小三团乱斗，主AK锦上，架空杀手梗。写于六人KT时期]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">锦户亮从窗口望出去，园子里那棵樱花正把一树头皮屑抖在风里。树下的假山石上还躺了个人。他再打量：是东楼的妖精顶着满脸花瓣，酣然入梦。</p><p class="western">锦户亮注目了十秒。十秒之后他回头对坐在镜前的山下智久说。“P，其实我眼光向来很准。”</p><p class="western">山下从镜子里盯住亮，一边眉毛挑上去。</p><p class="western">“很早以前我就说过，上田那小子虽然痞了点黑了点，但会很适合什么花见啊，烟火大会啊这种做作场面。”</p><p class="western">“哦。”</p><p class="western">“结果当时他跟我来一句，<em>你？嫌我黑？</em>”</p><p class="western">“哦。”</p><p class="western">“我生了他很久的气。”</p><p class="western">山下的另一边眉毛也飞了。“六姑娘您有话请一次说完，我听着累。”</p><p class="western">“后来他承认有严重的花粉过敏症。所以虽然很喜欢红玫瑰，但碰都碰不得。这个倒霉蛋。”锦户亮伸个懒腰。“喂，P，我出去一下。”</p><p class="western">山下智久用梳完大半脑袋头发的时间意识到不对。</p><p class="western">他起身，开衣柜，挑了件看着顺眼的外套，出房间锁门。等他做完这一切站到树下，妖精还是睡在花里。</p><p class="western">山下伸手过去，发现两件事：第一，他脸冰冷。第二，他嘴上的红是湿的，已经顺着淌到衣领里。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">报告连夜送上来：东楼外号妖精的上田龙也，是被人从肋下捅了。伤不深，毛病出在自体凝固系统严重损坏，相当于给慢速放了血。</p><p class="western">龟梨皱眉。“他最后接的是哪宗生意？”</p><p class="western">旁边青了两个眼圈的清秀男子有气无力地说是堂本家的老大。龟梨继续皱眉，过一会儿眯起眼，沿桌扫一圈。“六子怎么没在？”</p><p class="western">“他出去了。”</p><p class="western">“去哪？”</p><p class="western">“我怎么知道，他只告诉我说他出去了。”山下耸肩。“我又不是他妈。”</p><p class="western">赤西仁翻白眼。“你这队长够不上心的。”</p><p class="western">山下手上的笔飞出去，掠过赤西仁的耳朵钉入墙面。“多大的人了，还要我看着？给他几天，自然就回来了。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">还真是三天就回来了。</p><p class="western">回来了的锦户亮坐在假山石凳上，背倚着樱花树，怀里搂着满捧红玫瑰。他看上去像个等待情人赴约的少年，如果忽视他太阳穴上的黑洞。</p><p class="western">五分钟后笑眯眯的田口赶到，开始收集现场线索。</p><p class="western">人群里晃出个龟梨和也。“别麻烦了，自杀。”</p><p class="western">田口笑眯眯地说小龟你要知道，做我这行的要怀疑一切表象。你看，锦户君头部确实有轻微烧伤，很可能是近距离射击造成。但他腿和肩都——</p><p class="western">龟梨抱臂。“我看见的。还能有假？”</p><p class="western">当时龟梨和也在阳台，赤西仁在沙发上。</p><p class="western">在阳台的人自然视野更远。所以龟梨看见亮跌跌撞撞摸到假山石凳旁边，枪抵上他自己额角。然后亮仰面栽下去，像是被满怀的花压倒。</p><p class="western">而赤西仁只看见龟梨点燃了很久以来的第一支烟。等烟燃尽龟梨开口：“仁，亮死了。”</p><p class="western">“死了么？早上有消息说堂本家老宅被人一把火烧了，想必是他。”</p><p class="western">“六子竟然是个情种。”龟梨回身进屋。</p><p class="western">“我只是没想到六子偏偏看上了老大。他和西楼那帮人不是好得穿一条裤子么？天天轻薄人家小内。”</p><p class="western">“你懂什么。”龟梨吃地一笑。“他和咱妖精那是两团年糕，越打越拆分不开。”</p><p class="western">第一次模拟考核就是这俩冤家正式拧巴上。六子风风光光把新楼的那几个全弄出局了，眼看就要满分，中了妖精冷枪,气得骂了三天娘。</p><p class="western">那情形想起来就哭笑不得。东楼五个人眼睁睁看着比自家老大矮上半头的少年跳脚，防护衣前胸尽是荧光染料，不知道挨了妖精几发子弹。妖精气定神闲地由他骂，等对方骂腻了才转过头来问，<em>这孩子到底想说什么啊？我午睡得好好的，他跑过来噼哩啪啦吵死人。我给了他两下好让他去休息而已。</em></p><p class="western">东楼众人干笑说老大，你没有错，错的是这黑皮小子不知好歹打扰了您。楼里谁不知道上田龙也恼起来最不知轻重.锦户亮还有命在，是谢天谢地妖精手边没有真家伙。</p><p class="western">自信满满的锦户亮栽在了最后关头悠然现身的上田龙也手里，奇耻大辱。从此西楼的六姑娘恨上了东楼的妖精。</p><p class="western">“说实话，我想不到第一个出事的会是老大。”龟梨轻叹。“我以为等这园子里一个个死的死散的散了，他还会在这里和六子吹胡子瞪眼。”</p><p class="western">赤西下巴冲窗外指。“听动静，那边嚷起来了。我们过去凑热闹？”</p><p class="western">“去，当然要去。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">滚水漫过茶叶，香气浮起来。丸子慢吞吞倒出一杯，说你来了啊。</p><p class="western">龟梨从窗帘后闪出来，说你半夜三更找我什么事，神神秘秘。</p><p class="western">“上田他，死因是中毒。”丸子声音颤了颤，在说死字的时候。</p><p class="western">“这你不是告诉过我们了么。”</p><p class="western">“我没全说。我查过堂本宅附近的监控，上田他当天根本没去过。”</p><p class="western">龟梨竖起食指，回头检查窗户关好没有，又试了试门，再压低嗓子。“那么他，不是生意上失手？”</p><p class="western">“他没有可能失手，他是上田。”</p><p class="western">“丸子，我明白情人眼里出西施——”</p><p class="western">“给我闭嘴听，现在没功夫和你吵。”丸子把杯子攒得咯咯响。“他体内的毒我验了，配方，我以前见过。”</p><p class="western">“见过？你的意思是”</p><p class="western">丸子一眨不眨盯着那两只漆黑狐眼，“内博贵养的鹦鹉，你记得吗？”</p><p class="western">西楼的内博贵枪法平平格斗平平体力平平。他之所以进得了西楼，当然不是单凭一张脸，虽然那确实是张吹弹可破的脸。</p><p class="western">那只鹦鹉是全年级注视下，准点断气。死因被作为月末课题，所有人愁掉了好几根头发。最后是丸子想到剪了鸟的脚趾甲做毒理：慢性药物的累积剂量，血液中的残留微不足道。</p><p class="western">“你认为有人向小内出价，买老大的命？”</p><p class="western">“不排除这个可能。但要是那样的话，他完全可以做到神不知鬼不觉。”</p><p class="western">“丸子，我再问一遍，你知道你在说什么。”</p><p class="western">“我说如果真是内博贵私愤，我不会放过内。”</p><p class="western">龟梨俯身，用解释加减法的口气。“内要在你手上出了个三长两短，西楼和新楼里都有人要和你拼命。”</p><p class="western">“我不能叫上田就这样稀里糊涂死了。”丸子不看他，喝茶喝茶。</p><p class="western">龟梨嗤地笑出来，一边笑一边往后退。“一个锦户亮还不够傻，再添你，凑个双份。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">那之后，丸子出乎意料地安分。每天像个老头子一样唠叨，像个老头子一样把裤子皮带栓到腰。龟梨看到他就觉得大好青年，高风险职业，居然活成个社畜。然后为了证明自己不是同等社畜，就频繁地去找赤西。然后的然后，赤西在练习时，一面躲圣的飞腿一面隔空喊话。</p><p class="western">“小龟啊，你下次能不能别咬我，咬也别咬这么狠。出拳都不利索了。”</p><p class="western">格斗室另一头的龟梨和也把承担身体重量的左手换成右手。脚尖，腿，背倒竖成直线，吐气。“下次换我来，随你咬，行了吧？”</p><p class="western">赤西立刻被扫中下盘，倒在防冲垫上哎哟。这家伙偶尔的没脸没皮，吓人。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">转过走廊拐角就被从后面捂住口鼻，怀抱太熟悉。赤西放任自己倚靠住那个单薄胸口。“回来了啊。这次的生意这么顺利？”</p><p class="western">躲在暗处的人切了一声，抬高赤西下颚啄一口才放开。赤西趁机转身，把对方压到墙面上，鼻尖对鼻尖，手往他衣服下摆探。还不够，怎样才能把他整个人嵌到身体里。</p><p class="western">不是没在这种时候遇见路人甲。路人甲决定停下来在旁边等又是另外一回事。</p><p class="western">龟梨的模糊嗓音从赤西颈边溢出。“你看够了没有？”</p><p class="western">“跟不跟我去西楼一趟？”田口笑得甜腻。</p><p class="western">东楼的人都不是好性子，一句话不对就拳脚相向也是常事。田口算异类，和他闹到动手的人屈指可数。对此大家解释是：这个人笑起来那么讨打，如果真打了他不是太没面子了么？</p><p class="western">“怎么了？”</p><p class="western">田口只说了两个字：丸子。三分钟后龟梨起脚踹开内博贵的房门。</p><p class="western">屋里满墙满地红彤彤一片。</p><p class="western">丸子背倚着墙，睁着两只眼睛。</p><p class="western">他身上十来个刀口里已经流不出血液。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">房间另一头，内博贵正被两个人按住。</p><p class="western">他摇头晃脑说闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴，吵死了吵死了。一把嗓子劈得，尖指甲在鼓膜上来回刮。</p><p class="western">龟梨冷眼看着内博贵手上一滴一滴流动的红。“这算怎么回事？”</p><p class="western">昴大步跨过来，扣住龟梨咽喉。“你们中丸对内做了什么？！小亮的帐，咱不是也该——”</p><p class="western">他突然刹住。与他对恃的龟梨沉声道别搅局。</p><p class="western">不速之客从涉谷身后探出脑袋，眼尾媚痣隐在刘海里。他掌心里的贝蕾塔停在涉谷昴后脑。“正好，人都到齐了。有话敞开了说有架敞开了打。”</p><p class="western">死胖子，这节骨眼上来火上浇油。山下咬牙过去一记手刀劈在内颈后，转身就骂：“打啊，为什么不打？不如我先毙了内，你们俩楼一命偿一命谁都不亏，重新洗牌开局。”</p><p class="western">园子里出名的凉白开山下智久居然红了脸，这惊到不少人。</p><p class="western">涉谷看一眼晕厥过去的内，愤愤松开龟梨。西楼那群脸青面黑的爷们也顿住往怀里掏的手。</p><p class="western">赤西仁意犹未尽地垂下胳膊。“没意思，是谁先嚷起来要算帐的？”</p><p class="western">山下利落一记回旋踢。赤西腰往后拗避过去。嘴里嘻笑说P啊，你评评理，先动了手了还来找我们的不是。山下连环出招，逼得赤西敛了笑，眼睛眯长了，是真炸了毛。冷不防龟梨侧身袭上，先拽住赤西往旁边一带，再回肘隔开山下。</p><p class="western">“呆子，少说两句没人当你是哑的。”</p><p class="western">山下退半步。“是，算我糊涂。东楼西楼的事，我一外人来插什么。”</p><p class="western">龟梨微微点头算是谢过。山下转身，到门口脚步一顿。“究竟是怎么了，好好的”</p><p class="western">龟梨在丸子面前蹲下，捂住他眼睛。不想看，那灰败颜色让人想起垃圾桶里的鱼头。他低低开口：“圣，还没回来吧？别让他知道。”</p><p class="western">“你打算瞒多久？”有人答腔。</p><p class="western">“能瞒多久瞒多久。”</p><p class="western">赤西把这过分镇定的少年拉起来。龟梨瞟一眼被攒紧的胳膊，没表情。“我没伤心过度，不会疯的。”</p><p class="western">“瞒着圣，没什么好处。”</p><p class="western">“本来他就和丸子最亲近。让那火爆脾气知道了，恐怕第一件事就是把西楼整栋炸飞。”</p><p class="western">“你堵得了我们，新楼西楼那两边呢？”田口插话。</p><p class="western">“P是个怕麻烦的，他嘴比你严。至于西楼”龟梨顿了顿。“我看内那驾势，他们暂时分不开心管别人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">树上倒挂下一条人影。龟梨懒洋洋说你挡着光了。</p><p class="western">轻盈落到地面的家伙一手撑了树干，俯身吻他耳后。</p><p class="western">“喂，我在看书。”</p><p class="western">赤西翻身躺下，长腿跷在空中晃荡。“看的什么？”</p><p class="western">“格林全集。”</p><p class="western">“我不知道你喜欢童话呢，和也。”赤西挑起龟梨耳畔的头发绕在指尖。龟梨嗯一声，不抬头。赤西突然用力揽他腰，龟梨重心不稳栽过去。还没来得及抱怨，视野里就只剩对方的睫毛。</p><p class="western">两个少年在阳光下缠绵地吻，仿佛普通情侣。龟梨撑住住对方再次凑近的胸口。“别闹。”</p><p class="western">对方嬉皮笑脸。“你不是喜欢happy ending吗？”</p><p class="western">龟梨刚想翻个白眼，突然眉尖微蹙。赤西把怀里身子搂紧一点，沉声问：“怎么了？”</p><p class="western">“有人。”</p><p class="western">赤西鼻子里吃地一笑，提高嗓门。“出来！”</p><p class="western">灌木丛里有人尖叫，口气惶恐。“小亮小亮，刚才那人好凶，吓死我。”</p><p class="western">两人对视一眼，同时跳起来。</p><p class="western">蜷着的那人抱了头抽气，听到脚步声怯怯抬眼，满眼委屈。</p><p class="western">他全身上下，也只有那双眼睛，还像内博贵。</p><p class="western">整张脸布满伤痕，明显是抓的。龟梨发现内两手全缠了绷带。</p><p class="western">赤西才靠近，内博贵就开始往周围看。“小亮你在哪里？你快来啊，他欺负我。”尾音里已经带了哭腔。</p><p class="western">龟梨眼疾手快捂住赤西的嘴。晚了。内博贵嘴一扁，哇地哭成泪人，完全是孩子的哭法，满地滚，一头一脸的草屑。</p><p class="western">赤西扭头瞪着龟梨。这哪还是西楼的公主，杀人的时候也漂亮干净的内博贵。</p><p class="western">“小内…”龟梨轻柔地叫。内博贵抽噎着说你认识我？</p><p class="western">龟梨蹲下，说是啊，我们都认识的。</p><p class="western">“那你知道小亮在哪吗？”</p><p class="western">“亮他…他丢了一样很重要的东西，去找去了吧。”龟梨掏出纸巾递过去。</p><p class="western">“什么重要东西？”内博贵把鼻子擤得稀里哗啦。</p><p class="western">“是宝贝吧。”赤西插嘴，揶揄地笑。“像条狼似地，看着守着的宝贝。”</p><p class="western">“宝贝？宝贝，宝贝…”内博贵的声音低下去，脸皱得不成样子。他猛地抱住头，越来越用力，手背上青筋暴起。“是那个人对不对？那个，小亮叫他宝贝。我听见的，是他，是他，就是他。”</p><p class="western">最后几个字已经声嘶力竭。旁边站着的两人看内博贵拿脑袋往地上撞，赶紧拉住。内动不得，嘴上结痂了的伤口裂开来，像吃了人。“他有哪点好？！你叫他宝贝。我听见的，我都听见的。他看着我笑，你跟他说我爱死你个疯妖精，他冲我笑！他有本事隔着门缝冲着我笑！小亮，小亮…”</p><p class="western">龟梨赤西不知该作何表情。锦户亮，上田龙也，当初为了他们，东楼西楼防范到什么地步。生怕这俩一个出气声大了点，就要战争爆发。锦户亮向来是天王老子看不顺眼也要嘲讽几句。而上田龙也，他从头到脚就没一处能让锦户亮顺眼：懒，女人脸，少爷脾气，听最吵的摇滚戴最朋克的首饰，还从来只用鼻尖打量人。</p><p class="western">锦户亮的百般毒舌，到东楼老大这儿都是耳边风。</p><p class="western">于是园子里有条不成文的规矩：别在六姑娘面前提上田。乃至东楼，乃至妖精，都是忌讳。</p><p class="western">后来没想到出了事，大事。</p><p class="western">上田龙也救了锦户亮。</p><p class="western">这事有两个版本。西楼每个人听了无数遍的版本是老子我受了点小伤回来。本来没什么要紧，大晚上撞见那家伙，死白的脸走路没声。不给吓出病来才奇怪。</p><p class="western">另外一个版本是由舔着冰激淋的上田龙也提供的：哦，我想起来了。锦户君肚子上一窟窿，倒在面前碍眼得很，我就顺手把他拖去医务室了。</p><p class="western">两个版本综合下来的后果是，锦户和上田见面不吵了，只瞪。确切地说是锦户亮瞪，上田龙也该干吗干吗，吃饭神游使唤人。曾经有几个新来的认真发问，说上田前辈和锦户前辈关系很差么？得到的答案全园统一：不是很差，是不好。</p><p class="western">直到龟梨和赤西某天撞见这关系不好的两人单独在一起。</p><p class="western">月黑风高，他俩面对面站着。赤西想完了，还是闹到要决斗。</p><p class="western">一分钟过后，依旧是锦户亮凝视上田龙也，上田龙也在锦户亮的注目中凝视月亮。赤西想要不先去吃夜宵，吃完了回来说不定还没开打。</p><p class="western">锦户亮突然伸手按住龙也肩头，凑过去在他嘴角碰了碰。如果不是六子脸涨得通红，龟梨都不确定那算不算一个吻。</p><p class="western">确实需要去点一份牛舌来压惊，赤西斩钉截铁地想。</p><p class="western">“锦户君最近很奇怪。”被吻了的那个人，眼睛终于回到水平线。“你上星期说疯了啊下雨还到处跑；再上星期说领口开那么大想感冒么？还有刚才你好像吻了我。”</p><p class="western">锦户亮恶狠狠说原来你记得。话音刚落就跺脚，嗓门比方才更虚张声势。“我乐意，你管我！”</p><p class="western">“我当然不想管。”上田龙也摇头“只是你技术太烂了。”</p><p class="western">他的吻接踵而至，与亮截然不同的嚣张，扣住对方下颚逼他仰头。锦户亮闷声惊呼的同时，不由自主捏紧他手臂。</p><p class="western">旁边已经傻了俩。</p><p class="western">分开的时候上田低笑，拍拍锦户僵住的脸颊。“乖，先去学学怎么用鼻子呼吸再来吻我。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“小内！”</p><p class="western">龟梨起身，嗓子透着凉，“这啥时候成了你们西楼的地盘了？一个二个进出自由的。”</p><p class="western">来人先拉起内博贵上下打量，确定无碍之后给内脑门上一巴掌。驾势吓人，却连个声响都没。“告诉你了别乱跑，又害得大家一顿找。”</p><p class="western">内博贵也实在没什么气力再吵，哑着嗓子一声声叫小亮。</p><p class="western">“先回去，好不好？明天我们再接着找小亮。”那人左手卷起内博贵的袖口，右手针管刺入。</p><p class="western">龟梨看见内博贵手臂上斑斑点点的针眼，咳一声。“老打镇静剂也不是办法。”</p><p class="western">“他一醒过来就乱抓乱咬。我们轮流看着都还这样。”村上扭头，下巴上胡子拉碴。</p><p class="western">赤西闷闷开口：“那天看着也没这么差，怎么越来越…”</p><p class="western">“这话难道不是该我问你们？”</p><p class="western">“他妈你们西楼的给我讲点理。”龟梨腮上一条筋拧着。“我们中丸的命就不是命了？”</p><p class="western">村上把昏沉欲睡的内博贵驮到背上，梗着脖子自说自话。“折腾到这地步，疯一个死一个，咱们各退一步再不提起，好么？”</p><p class="western">“你不问问丸子为什么要去招惹内？”龟梨咬着牙笑。“还是，你不敢问？”</p><p class="western">“你愿意信谁是你的事。”</p><p class="western">龟梨盯着村上的背影，还想说什么。赤西过来揉他头顶。“分不出输赢的。”</p><p class="western">龟梨深呼吸几次。“我要说老大是小内杀的，你信不信？”</p><p class="western">“我信。”</p><p class="western">龟梨噎住。“你信？你信你还…”</p><p class="western">“我信不信，结局也不会改。”赤西声音低下去。“老大，丸子，都回不来了。”</p><p class="western">“没遇见，就好了吧。”龟梨沉默半晌。“小内对六子是一片真心，他俩要在一起，不知太平多少。”</p><p class="western">“看上了就是看上了。当初我和你，不也稀里糊涂对上眼啦？”</p><p class="western">龟梨用看疯子的表情瞪他，最后说过来，口气凶狠。赤西仁满头雾水靠近，龟梨踮起脚尖在他眼尾啄一下。“呆子。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">赤西想自己第一次见到龟梨和也的场面，普通得让人失望。不过一句话——<em>你好，我是赤西仁。</em></p><p class="western">事后跟龟梨抱怨说早知道，当初就该一把鼻涕一把眼泪说亲爱的，我终于等到你。龟梨冷笑：你要真这么瞎讲，活不到今天。</p><p class="western">赤西挠头想，果然地点不对。谁都知道别在靶场上找龟梨的麻烦。</p><p class="western">头脑冷静是出了名的，性格阴沉也是出了名的。</p><p class="western">东楼的龟梨和也，每一颗子弹，每一句话，都不会浪费。</p><p class="western">当自己和他射击考核并列第一，赤西仁立刻跳起来拥抱身边所有人。而隔了五步远的那个孩子，老气横秋得叫赤西仁想伸手过去捏捏，看哪块肌肉能带出一个笑脸。</p><p class="western">
  <em>喂，等等。</em>
</p><p class="western">那孩子环顾周围，发现这小子真的是在跟自己说话。</p><p class="western">“你好，我是赤西仁。”赤西乐呵呵扑过去，瘦瘦小小身子，抱起来有些硌。怀里那人猛地推开自己，规规矩矩鞠躬。“初次见面，赤西君，请多多指教。”</p><p class="western">这家伙能有多大，咋说话这味儿。这是赤西仁对龟梨和也的第一印象。</p><p class="western">龟梨和也对赤西仁的感想也美妙不到哪里去。赤西与他混熟后，逼了多少回才套出来一句：我当时想，这人长得挺乖，可惜是个傻的。</p><p class="western">赤西那一整天被堵得缓不过气。</p><p class="western">然后呢？然后呢？</p><p class="western">然后就是，园子里的人多了少少了多，渐渐地就只剩下那么几张面孔。</p><p class="western">再然后，就有了东楼西楼新楼。分进楼里的，哈利路亚修成恶果。没进的，不知道他们去哪了，不想知道。</p><p class="western">第一笔生意是和龟梨一起接的。上头的说法是怕新人手生。另外一层意思是互相监督。</p><p class="western">理论和实践的距离没有想象中的那么远。血流出来的时候很快，很安静。赤西抬头望着不远处的龟梨：他下巴上溅了几点红，除此之外，整张脸都是白的，连眼睛都仿佛是白的，空的。</p><p class="western">龟梨站在满地狼藉里，冲赤西点头。“仁，这下，是真的开始了。”</p><p class="western">话并不罗曼蒂克。然而这个男孩子，他说出来时的几分迷茫，赤西没多想已经磕碰着吻上去。嘴撞得生疼，但他没停。赤西想马上，马上龟梨就要推开自己说你犯什么病。</p><p class="western">然而马上一直没有到来。</p><p class="western">最后是自己堵到快要窒息，不得不移开嘴吸气。等看清对方表情，赤西仁觉得自己一辈子没这么挫败过。</p><p class="western">龟梨满脸无动于衷，光眨眨眼说你又偷吃巧克力了吧？</p><p class="western">赤西觉得自己有必要振臂高呼说同学，这是我初吻吧？好像也是你初吻吧？好像我们在之前一直是铁哥们吧？你就不能给点反应么。但他干瞪了半分钟的眼，最终只是挠挠头说，啊，回去吧。</p><p class="western">跟锦户亮说起这事的时候，六子睁一只眼睛说你这不就一怨妇么。当时还没撞见他跟上田龙也那场好戏，否则绝对反唇相讥说哦，大爷您一点都不怨妇，你就一小媳妇。</p><p class="western">赤西破天荒失眠了一晚上，想自己和龟梨到底怎么回事，怎么会变成这样。明明这园子里最不缺的就是美人胚子，明明自己才是被左一句漂亮右一句可爱称赞着长大的。就算一夜之间改变性向，难道不该去调戏山下智久？那家伙远比龟梨水灵得多讨喜得多。</p><p class="western">龟梨的唇既不软也不甜，淡淡的凉凉的，会忍不住想多用一分力气，好叫他染上些别的味道。</p><p class="western">睡不着翻身起来。路过龟梨房间的时候发现灯是亮的，门虚掩着。</p><p class="western">龟梨在床头，左手遮着眼。右手拿一支烟，不吸。床尾有人背对着门坐着，两只脚晃来晃去，左耳上银链子也晃来晃去。“不恭喜我么，小龟。”</p><p class="western">“恭喜。”</p><p class="western">“没诚意的家伙。”坐着的少年等了半天也没见有第二句话，赌气在吉它上挥出一串合弦。</p><p class="western">“你今天魂不守舍得很，想什么呢？”抱怨未完，他摁住回响的琴弦。“谁？”</p><p class="western">赤西大大咧咧推门进去，一手撑了门框说。“哟，老大，你怎么在？”</p><p class="western">上田龙也打个哈欠说咋我不能在？</p><p class="western">“你平时不都是准点睡的么？”</p><p class="western">“今天心情好。”上田龙也笑出满嘴白牙。他每次笑赤西都疑惑，这家伙真是楼里年纪第二大的吗？</p><p class="western">“为啥？”赤西过去，条件反射往龟梨床上坐。快坐下来想起今天那番变故，悻悻地打算挪开。上田看赤西仁屁股悬在离床面一公分的地方磨磨蹭蹭，起脚就踢。</p><p class="western">“你今天便秘啊？”</p><p class="western">赤西惨叫一声跌坐下去，呲牙咧嘴说你谋杀。</p><p class="western">“你出钱不？有钱我才杀。”上田指尖夹了吉它拨片，要当暗器往赤西头上飞。</p><p class="western">“为啥今天心情好你还没说呢。”</p><p class="western">“不告诉你。”龙也指尖交错撑着下巴。“时机未到时机未到。等到了——”</p><p class="western">龟梨吸了口烟，话闷在手心。“就再没有一天清净日子了。”</p><p class="western">上田龙也笑着就要起身。赤西扯他袖子。“老大老大，别动手。给丸子看见又得念叨。”</p><p class="western">“拿丸子来压我？信不信我要想烧了他房间，他保证说当心烫着，还是我来吧。”</p><p class="western">“听听，听听。”赤西笑得打跌。“当初吵着要作队长，结果除了偷懒欺负人，还有哪样在楼里排得上第一？”</p><p class="western">“身材第一。”</p><p class="western">上田低头想了想，冒出这么一句。龟梨呛住，赤西已经软趴在床边喘不过气。</p><p class="western">“困了，拜拜。”自认身材第一的某人边揉眼睛边站起来。腰身往后拗，两条腿修长笔直。他衣服从来紧得勒死人，从腰至臀，掐得不多留一寸。楼里热烈讨论过队长大人那身打扮，是怎么攀墙翻窗的。</p><p class="western">“什么事？大晚上的。”龟梨指尖一松，快燃尽的那支烟落在地上。</p><p class="western">赤西磕磕绊绊。“嗯，今天，那什么，我们…”</p><p class="western">“怎么了？”</p><p class="western">“我，我…”</p><p class="western">龟梨扬手。“不用道歉。亢奋过头而已，我懂。”</p><p class="western">赤西不知道该感叹自己词汇贫乏还是龟梨理智过剩，最后决定身体力行。</p><p class="western">反正是同一个人，吻两次不会比吻一次罪孽深重。</p><p class="western">龟梨的眼睛近看就不像狐狸了，像小时候去过的夏祭——无数的灯，亮晶晶，头晕得很。</p><p class="western">“你还懂么？”赤西吁气，对上他视线。</p><p class="western">龟梨缓慢摇头。</p><p class="western">赤西绷紧的肩一垮。“我也不懂。”</p><p class="western">“仁不是喜欢女孩子么？”</p><p class="western">“是啊。”赤西垂头，刘海乱翘着。</p><p class="western">“那，去找女孩子试试吧。”龟梨的口气仿佛建议明天早饭用豆浆代替牛奶。“我们都去。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">女人的身体手感果然要好很多。</p><p class="western">然而除此之外，似乎也没什么特殊的。赤西仰躺在床，盯着天花板上的一处污渍发愣。</p><p class="western">手机屏幕亮起，是龟梨短信：完了没？</p><p class="western">妈的你当我是在拆炸弹啊？赤西愤愤地想，手还是回复：我去找你。</p><p class="western">
  <em>我过来，你在哪？</em>
</p><p class="western">赤西报出地点，然后去浴室打理自己。</p><p class="western">下楼的时候龟梨已经站在树阴里。那么清瘦的一个人，背影太适合拥抱。还没靠近到可以双手环住的程度，对方转身。“回去么？”</p><p class="western">赤西愣了愣。“你就不问我到底怎么样？”</p><p class="western">龟梨皱眉。“哦，怎么样？”</p><p class="western">“还好，不讨厌也不喜欢，你呢？”</p><p class="western">“我？”少年嘴角往上一跳。“我差点就捅了她。”</p><p class="western">“啥？”赤西的下巴掉下来。“她长得就那么叫人无法忍受？”</p><p class="western">“挺顺眼的一女孩子。”龟梨别开脸。“就是觉得慌得很。她靠过来的时候我刀都捏在手里了。”</p><p class="western">“你不是吧？”</p><p class="western">“哦，男人我也试了。更惨。”</p><p class="western">赤西胃疼似地直抽冷气。“兄弟，你是人类？”</p><p class="western">“没理由不是。”</p><p class="western">“这么说我该感谢你那天没当场毙了我？”</p><p class="western">龟梨摇头。“你不一样，你我认识。”</p><p class="western">“要这么说，园子里你谁不认识？”赤西失笑。“哦我忘了，敢和你说话的都没几个，人家有贼心也无贼胆。”</p><p class="western">“不一样。”龟梨好像也想不出其它回话，鼻梁皱出纹路。</p><p class="western">旁边一辆宾利无声无息停住。车窗滑下，露出来的那张脸让人联想到金花鼠。“玩够了？”</p><p class="western">龟梨躬身。“麻烦你了，今井君。”</p><p class="western">“快点上车。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">一路无话。</p><p class="western">龟梨头靠在车窗玻璃上，闭着眼。灯火如潮，层层涌上又褪去，他的脸淹没其中，像沙滩上露出一角的贝。</p><p class="western">管它，事情其实不复杂，赤西突然想通：想吻他，他也没有拒绝，随性一点就好。</p><p class="western">所以，很自然地又吻了他，在他房间外面。</p><p class="western">五分钟后赤西仁倒在自己床上，胸口起伏得像哮喘发作。他可以发誓只是单纯不过的晚安吻。然而那只乌龟为什么要在最后一秒——</p><p class="western">被两人体温熨烫到灼热的唇，微微开启。舌尖往赤西下唇掠过。</p><p class="western">把龟梨抵在墙上的时候他几乎要流泪，回应的力度更像厮杀。等分开来，赤西掐着他肩，咬牙切齿问：“为什么，和也，为什么？”</p><p class="western">这个问题和对方的回答一样不知所云。</p><p class="western">“我不会活很久的。”</p><p class="western">“胡说八道啥！”</p><p class="western">龟梨头仰起来，望进他眼里。“我，我们，都不会活很久的。所以为什么不？我不讨厌你的吻。”</p><p class="western">这是什么狗屁逻辑。赤西摇他两下。“你给我说句人话行不。”</p><p class="western">龟梨皱眉说你给我现实点行不？</p><p class="western">这话敲得人眼前发黑。赤西站不稳似地靠过去，头埋在龟梨胸口。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">有时候午夜梦回，对着身边那人千奇百怪睡相，想不通。</p><p class="western">怎么就一步一步走成了这样。</p><p class="western">接吻，爱抚，乃至上床。龟梨是情欲浅淡的人，当然不等于没有。之所以选择跟赤西，恐怕是因为怕生。</p><p class="western">很久以前龟梨就发现，陌生的体温，气味，眼神，无法预料无法掌控的感觉，太可怕。</p><p class="western">然而什么时候开始，在他怀里醒来，可以无比自然地翻身睡去。新买的格子衬衫会出现在他裤腰。他顶一头乱蓬蓬的发咕哝早安。</p><p class="western">什么时候开始，山下智久会冲自己说喂，你家胖子该去把头发剪剪。</p><p class="western">什么时候开始，他在身边睡着，自己会微笑，并且憧憬地球能在此时此刻灰飞烟灭。来不及后悔用不着道歉，甚至连疼痛的时间都没有。</p><p class="western">可能是盯得过分入神，睡得酣甜的人皱眉，睫毛抖开一条缝。“怎么醒了？”</p><p class="western">“没事，你睡你的。”</p><p class="western">赤西伸手圈住那正好可以嵌进胸膛的肩头。“睡吧睡吧，你就是脑子太发达。”</p><p class="western">“我在想…”龟梨仰头，好叫赤西的手指从后脑滑到背；这是他所能做出的，最渴求温暖的暗示。对方心领神会把他搂紧。“六子对老大，是不是就叫爱情。”</p><p class="western">“六姑娘那脾气你知道，死不承认。当初谁还不清楚他和老大那档子事，他还总把我们当傻瓜瞒。”</p><p class="western">“还不都是你嘴快。”龟梨在他胸口切地一声。</p><p class="western">赤西呵呵乐。“我这不替老大断了六子后路么。只是老大看上六子哪一点，我想不通。要说会哄人，丸子不是早把他宠得没边没沿了？”</p><p class="western">“谁知道。”</p><p class="western">“也是，老大做的哪件事让我们明白过？”</p><p class="western">若干年前泷泽带来的那孩子，赤西第一眼就吓一跳——枯草黄的头发，脖子手腕上挂两串铁刺。</p><p class="western">印象就是，哪来的野猫？</p><p class="western">那时候中丸的笑容已经相当大叔。“泷泽君，这位是？”</p><p class="western">“啊，这是上田龙也。龙也，这是赤西仁，这是中丸雄一，有什么不明白的，问他们吧。”</p><p class="western">那孩子眼睛在赤西和中丸之间兜了几圈，突然冲中丸一笑。蹦到他面前说<em>丸子，你看上去不像坏人，我房间在哪？</em></p><p class="western">这三句话之间有任何逻辑关系么？赤西仁眼睁睁看着中丸被不良少年拖走，一直到看不见了才猛然醒悟：</p><p class="western">等，他咋第一次见面就叫人家丸子？</p><p class="western">等等等，他整个无视了我？？</p><p class="western">后来提起这事，赤西委屈得。上田脚跷在桌面，说我从来不主动和长得比我帅的人说话。</p><p class="western">丸子满口茶喷到圣头上。赤西半分钟之后语言能力恢复，一拍桌站起来。“老大，从今往后谁说你不是东楼老大，我跟谁急！”</p><p class="western">从今往后众人懂了：上田龙也无论说什么做什么，别吃惊。</p><p class="western">所以上田龙也可以在一夜之间染黑了头发戴上了耳坠酷爱了女式香水，东楼上下连眼都不眨。所以某天早上赤西大呼小叫说我昨晚看见六子和老大kiss！听众们愣了片刻，回答却相同：然后呢？</p><p class="western">龟梨把脸枕上他颈侧。一个人肩窝的弧度，是否生来就是为另一个人量身打造，不然怎么可以如此贴服。</p><p class="western">“你知道么，仁，我有点羡慕亮。”</p><p class="western">“羡慕他？难道不该羡慕老大？”</p><p class="western">“不，我羡慕亮。”龟梨声音越来越低。“至于老大，我嫉妒他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“喂。”</p><p class="western">“哟，P，好久不见。”</p><p class="western">“去我那里。”</p><p class="western">不等答复山P已经转身，赤西在原地瞪着那头卷发半天，追上去。</p><p class="western">啤酒瓶盖打开，放到面前。赤西傻眼。“你今天咋这么贤惠？”</p><p class="western">“仁。”山下智久十指交握放在桌上。上一次见到山P这个手势，是五年前。</p><p class="western">赤西摆手说你等等，先一口闷了。酒不该被败坏。“说吧。”</p><p class="western">“田中圣出事了。”</p><p class="western">赤西闭了闭眼，手指抽搐似乎想抓住什么，最终只是按住桌面。“你从哪知道的？”</p><p class="western">“是翼君跟泷泽先生说的，我听见。”</p><p class="western">“总有这么一天的吧，干我们这行的。”</p><p class="western">“问题是他中了埋伏，有人报了他的点。”</p><p class="western">赤西只是怔怔地听。</p><p class="western">山下隔着桌子把他拽到面前。“你懂我在说什么？有人盯上你们了。还不到俩月东楼就损了一半，你不觉得太巧？”</p><p class="western">“P。”</p><p class="western">山下松手。“别告诉我你真认为上田是意外。我知道你们怎么想的。小内是个死心眼，但他没疯魔到要拔刺。这事我怎么想怎么不对。”</p><p class="western">“你是说，有人栽赃小内？”赤西掐紧手心。</p><p class="western">“不止如此。中丸为了上田，绝对会刨根问底，所以第一张要封的嘴就是他。”山下站起来，负了手踱来踱去。</p><p class="western">“中丸身上的伤我自己去看过：都不在要害。他虽然主职情报，毕竟都跟你们一手一脚练出来的。就算没防备挨了一下，为什么不跑，非要傻站着给捅成漏勺？”</p><p class="western">赤西咬住开始痉挛的嘴唇。</p><p class="western">内的房间。</p><p class="western">地毯上的血迹，延续了不足半米的距离，一直到窗边。</p><p class="western">倒在窗下的中丸。</p><p class="western">不对，一切都不对，是哪里出了错，究竟是哪里。一格一格的画面在脑中闪过，暂停，放大。中丸的刀伤都在后背。如果是因为背对着小内，为什么舍近求远地要往窗口跑？</p><p class="western">窗。</p><p class="western">“P，阳台，当时阳台上——”</p><p class="western">山下斜他一眼。“你也没我想象的那么苯。田口说采集过了，阳台上没有指纹或者脚印，衣服纤维也很少，无法判断。”</p><p class="western">那只代表两种可能：根本没有人出现过；或者出现的是同类，同类中的佼佼者。</p><p class="western">赤西往后倒在椅背上。“那么六子呢？他难道也是被人设计？”</p><p class="western">山下蹙眉。</p><p class="western">“是谁，东楼成了谁的眼中钉！”赤西砸上桌面。</p><p class="western">“不管是谁，他对这园子都太熟。说这些为啥？就想让你谨慎些，下一个不定轮到谁。”</p><p class="western">“我到现在为止除了谨慎还他妈做了什么？这么多年一起挺过来的人，说没就没了。”赤西的声音有些堵，眼里却没有水。“我还能怎么谨慎，P？”</p><p class="western">“最后提你一句。”山下把手摁在赤西肩头。“谁都别信。”</p><p class="western">赤西垂头。山下在松手的瞬间，看见有水滴打在赤西的前襟。</p><p class="western">“P，五年了吧，你还信斗真他会醒过来么？”</p><p class="western">山下一张脸像给抽了灯芯，只剩个死气沉沉的壳。“你提这个做什么。”</p><p class="western">“我问你信不信。”</p><p class="western">“信。我一直都信。”</p><p class="western">“那我也信，那个把东楼拆得七零八落的人，我信我能亲手了结他。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">啊，果然。</p><p class="western">两张斑斑点点的聚脂膜薄片，男子把它们并排放置，盯了一会儿，轻笑。“已经掩饰得足够完美，但还是做不到涂改基因啊。”</p><p class="western">“说得好，田口。”</p><p class="western">背后不知何时出现的身影迫近。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">赤西在床上盘腿坐着。</p><p class="western">推门进来的龟梨看着他，低声问：“你喝酒了？”第二句话。“圣的事，你听说了？”</p><p class="western">两句赤西都没否认。</p><p class="western">龟梨冷着面孔走到床沿，猛地把赤西的头揽入怀中，手臂越收越紧。赤西先没反应，慢慢地肩头在龟梨怀里抖起来。他哑着嗓子叫和也，和也和也和也，像念咒。</p><p class="western">龟梨把赤西头发拨乱又理顺。“我在，我在的。”</p><p class="western">赤西只觉得窒息，身体里有个地方钝痛，快要哭泣。</p><p class="western">龟梨默不作声把他推倒，自己跪坐在赤西腿上，沉甸甸地压下来。</p><p class="western">“仁，我在，不用看，我在。”来不及起身，匕首掷出去，床头灯啪地碎了。先还有解扣子的动静，响到第二下就直接撕。</p><p class="western">用舌用齿，把鲜活肉身凌迟碾磨，热气腾腾地端上来，大块朵颐。看不见，那就依靠别的：触觉，味觉，嗅觉，听觉，每一种都熟练。肌肤的纹理，汗水的咸腻，跑不了，在这，都在这。</p><p class="western">赤西进入的时候龟梨仍然不出一声，喉咙里挤压着，把痛意和着唾液咽下去。唇上被自己或对方咬出细密伤口。赤西俯身吻他，朝圣般惶恐的吻覆盖眼睑额角。</p><p class="western">龟梨很想破口大骂你磨蹭什么，却不敢说话，怕一开口腔调能把自己吓住。那么不妨换一种方式：指尖由颈动脉开始，向肩窝游移。赤西锁骨漂亮，不被抚摸简直是浪费。</p><p class="western">不成为敏感带，更是浪费。</p><p class="western">赤西扣住龟梨腰的时候，简直想在他心口上画道符，镇住这要人命的冤家。</p><p class="western">龟梨两腿盘上来，足踝抵住赤西尾椎，来回蹬，放浪形骸的催促。赤西肩颈相接处的弧度，天生就适合衔在齿间，龟梨用鼻尖磨蹭几次，终于忍不住咬下去，这是他向来坏习惯。赤西闷哼一声，苦笑。“别用…那么大劲。”</p><p class="western">龟梨不回答，仰头亲吻那圈新鲜齿痕。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">浴缸里放了半池水，赤西舒舒服服泡着，后脑倚着墙。龟梨趴在他胸前，从腰至臀的曲线像搁浅的人鱼，惊心动魄。</p><p class="western">赤西的指尖理所当然地停留在龟梨侧腰的凹陷；从这里，往上还是往下，都有太多暧昧。龟梨手一软，已经被罪魁祸首稳稳抱住，白瓷无法着力挣不起，只有涨红了脸随他。</p><p class="western">“啥时候拉这么个口子？”龟梨刘海留得长，平时看不出，沾湿之后才显出发际一条灰白。</p><p class="western">“小时候和人打架。”</p><p class="western">“从小就暴力么你。”</p><p class="western">“对啊，从小坑蒙拐骗什么都干。”龟梨仰着脸打量赤西眼角黑痣，忍不住吹口气撩他刘海。“有个孩子总罩着我。不管谁弄到吃的，都会平分。”</p><p class="western">赤西听着，偶尔把他手指托到唇边碰一下。</p><p class="western">“要是没进这园子，可能现在也还是跟他混得好好的。”</p><p class="western">“你后悔？”</p><p class="western">龟梨摸赤西眉毛。“不，就有点怀念而已。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“喏，这是你的新生意。”</p><p class="western">赤西接过资料翻看。</p><p class="western">“自己小心些，最近乱子太多。”</p><p class="western">“圣的事，还有上田的，不管查出些什么，都请告诉我。”</p><p class="western">今井翼瞪人时，眼睛浑圆看不出年纪。“就你们东楼最让人操心。安分点别添乱。”</p><p class="western">“那，您是想等我打入泷泽君的电脑？”</p><p class="western">“他现在知道得也不比你多。”翼的黑眼圈确实比平时重，嗓子也发哑。“小心总没错。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">赤西的肩宽，所以普通的白衣黑裤，也能穿出翩翩风度。领结光鲜马甲笔挺，一句欢迎光临软了多少客人的腿。</p><p class="western">连老板都嘀咕新来的小子，扒光了可以扛去美术馆赚钱。</p><p class="western">他说完这句话的时间，赤西已经把所有可行的狙击角度计算了一遍。</p><p class="western">猎物每天会在对面高楼的底层下车。赤西用三天寻找到突破点：从餐厅2楼的洗手间，一厘米的窗口缝隙，子弹能从两个保镖间穿过。之后会造成怎样伤痕，他心知肚明。</p><p class="western">从猎物下车，他大概有不足一分钟的时间赶到最佳位置，瞄准并开枪。一分钟之后，目标便会进入射击死角。</p><p class="western">第四天，赤西跟领班说对不起我去趟洗手间。领班挥手说动作快点。等他把手里那张餐巾叠好，外面突然炸了锅，脚步穿梭有人尖叫。他往外瞅：一群人围成圈，暗红的液体在地上蔓延。</p><p class="western">大家忙着搀扶晕过去的领班，没注意去洗手间的赤西，到底有没有回来。</p><p class="western">而那时，赤西已经从后门坐上计程车，开往两个街区外的停车场。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">赤西最中意的消遣方式：一个人，一辆车，一段无限延伸的路，贴地飞行。如果心情好的话他会听听音乐。</p><p class="western">弯道的时候他习惯性地往内侧避让，那辆熟悉的鲜红跑车却并没有如记忆中一般，从旁斜插。</p><p class="western">上田龙也从来戒不掉招摇二字。</p><p class="western">那辆车已经惹眼，他还偏穿白。怨不得锦户亮揣着晕车药舍命相陪。上田酷爱开夜路，与赤西相约一较高下。飙至兴起两车交错时，笑意足以杀人。</p><p class="western">等踩下刹车，旁边座位上的六姑娘整张脸发绿。心满意足的队长大人在锦户亮嘴角响亮亲吻，“小亮最好了。”</p><p class="western">那个最字拖出长音。上田龙也的嗓子并不甜，却适合这种天真烂漫口气。</p><p class="western">赤西的手在方向盘上一滑；已经有多久，还要多久，才能遗忘。</p><p class="western">听到后头发动机声响，赤西绷紧脊背；这个时间这个地点，无论来者是谁，都值得怀疑。更何况听动静，车速绝对近百。</p><p class="western">后视镜里没车。赤西眯起眼睛；无关视觉听觉，第六感而已。</p><p class="western">镜面掠过一道折光，赤西踩下油门。几乎就在他加速的同时，枪声急落。赤西车尾一摆掠过弯道，右手已经探入怀中。</p><p class="western">操，这些人是怎么跟过来的。他死死盯住后面紧追不舍的车群，急打方向盘，瞅准空隙回身抠下扳机。第一辆车被击穿轮胎斜栽到路边。赤西收手，方才全神贯注，现在一动后心发黏。扭头，果然肩上渗出潮湿痕迹。</p><p class="western">妈的。赤西把车速提到全档，扯下脖颈上的十字架死死咬住。金属的味道在舌面弥漫开来。</p><p class="western">和也，如果这次能回来的话，我们去度假吧。可别又跟我说没空。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">龟梨从怀里摸出烟盒。买了有几个月，到现在也只抽了两三根。由此赤西看见，冒出一句，<em>你这是啥姿势，真不自然。</em>被揶揄了的人继续用三根指头把烟卷送到嘴边。</p><p class="western">又不是牛郎，抽烟还讲究姿势。</p><p class="western">打火机响了几次才点燃，风真是有些太大了。龟梨半个身子悬在阳台外面往下看：这园子依山建起来，错落有致，对外说是富家别墅区也没人起疑。</p><p class="western">夜色里有人靠近，淡金卷发隔着老远都打眼。龟梨抿嘴托了下巴，等他过来。</p><p class="western">来者走到楼下。龟梨注目：这人果然有张适合月光的脸。</p><p class="western">他说你好。</p><p class="western">龟梨摊手。“我没什么不好。”</p><p class="western">山下智久点头。“我要陪斗真去手术。”</p><p class="western">“你也是个痴的。”龟梨往半空呼出一口烟。</p><p class="western">“这字轮不到我身上。”</p><p class="western">“当初是他救你，而今你救他。言情剧似的。保重吧，你们俩都是。”</p><p class="western">山下两手笼在嘴边呵气，目光遥远。“我对不起的人够多了，总不能再对不起他。”</p><p class="western">“告白什么的，等斗真醒了说给他听去。”</p><p class="western">山下转身，停住脚步，掏出那把随身的科尔特。龟梨看他手臂一扬，草皮吞没金属落地的声音。</p><p class="western">“再见。”山下头也不回摆手。</p><p class="western">龟梨举起擎烟的指头，冲他摇了摇。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">跳车的时候崴了脚。</p><p class="western">额头上的血流进眼睛里，浸得视野一片混沌。</p><p class="western">伤痛狠了就麻木起来，指甲缝里的血和泥已经凝固。</p><p class="western">几辆轿车四轮朝天熊熊烧着，汽油的味道呛得赤西想咳。他撕下一片衬衫兜住右臂，掐自己一把来抵御越来越沉重的困。</p><p class="western">好吧，我应该还活着，车是报废。现在的问题是如何在虚脱之前走回去。</p><p class="western">到底是谁把园子建在山顶。赤西骂骂咧咧，试探着迈出一步。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">龟梨跟自己说，抽完这支烟我就不等了。</p><p class="western">然而又有了下一支，下一支后又有了再下一支。</p><p class="western">夜深了。他在打火机火焰上方活动着冰凉的手指。曾经跟赤西抱怨自己手指太短。赤西把他五指攒在手心，一本正经说正好握着舒服。</p><p class="western">油嘴滑舌的家伙。龟梨松手，打火机的火苗扑地熄灭。他想起很久以前，谁问过的一句话。</p><p class="western">
  <em>如果有人晚上赶路，看见前面有一点光。猜猜看，那光其实离他有多远？</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>我咋知道，一千米？</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>不对，是十六里。</em>
</p><p class="western">十六里么？龟梨吊起嘴角，丢下那支烟去浴室。没开灯，镜子里一张模糊青白的脸。正要转身，房门猛地被谁推开。龟梨觉得心脏像关疯了的鸟，在肋骨上乱撞，连呼吸都紊乱。他倒退几步，胡乱抓着什么才勉强站定。“仁！”</p><p class="western">半跪在地毯上人答腔，听声音似乎是笑着的。</p><p class="western">“嗨，我回——”</p><p class="western">没说完就被劈头盖脸抱住。他把头枕在龟梨肩窝：瘦得硌人，一点都不舒服，但他随龟梨搂紧自己，用那种快要折断脊椎的力度。</p><p class="western">手掌底下大片粘腻，龟梨知道那是血。明明伤的是他，只觉得自己濒临绝境。</p><p class="western">“怎么会，怎么会，为什么，仁，你为什么，为什么…”</p><p class="western">“我也想知道，他为什么还能活着回来呢？”</p><p class="western">那种甜蜜口气，那嗓音。灯亮之前，赤西仁已经发抖。</p><p class="western">他费力地从龟梨肩上望出去。那个人，那个在五步远外抱着手臂的人。</p><p class="western">上田龙也。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">不可能。</p><p class="western">赤西甩甩头，脑细胞溃不成军。</p><p class="western">不可能，这不可能。所有人都看见的：樱花下的他。检验报告里白纸黑字，那到底是不是他。</p><p class="western">“你看上去很困惑。”上田龙也掌心翻转，东楼众人都熟捻于心的CZ75，他偏爱的大口径枪型，可以在人体任何一个部位上造就对穿伤痕。</p><p class="western">“这样吧，我给你两个选择。是现在就痛痛快快地挨一枪，还是问完问题之后再死？”</p><p class="western">赤西承认自己失血量相当可观，是不是已经幻视幻听。</p><p class="western">“老大，你，你活着？”</p><p class="western">“看来你选的是第二种。”上田耸肩，枪口依旧对准赤西。“我当然活着，因为我从来就没死。这个答案你满意么？”</p><p class="western">“你到底在说什么？”</p><p class="western">“确实死了一个人，但那不是我。”上田看上去像恶作剧成功的孩子。“准确地说，你们找到的人是我，但接受尸检的不是。”</p><p class="western">听者说者，究竟是谁疯了。</p><p class="western">上田龙也盯着赤西的表情，下唇撅起一点。“问完没？”</p><p class="western">“可是，为什么？”</p><p class="western">“因为没有人会怀疑一个死人啊。”上田挑眉。</p><p class="western">赤西觉得自己从来没有这么想要尖叫过。“难道，难道——他们，丸子，圣，都是你…”</p><p class="western">上田龙也摸摸鼻尖。“圣的事，不是我。至于丸子，我只是在不巧的时间出现在不巧的地点而已。”</p><p class="western">不巧，确实是不巧。</p><p class="western">上田龙也不巧在内博贵的窗口站了半分钟。</p><p class="western">说短不短说长不长的半分钟。</p><p class="western">短到没来得及在内博贵支离破碎的记忆里留下印记。</p><p class="western">长到足够让丸子看见他。</p><p class="western">上田龙也在中丸扑到窗前的那一刻抽身离开。丸子的眼神从惊喜到惊疑到惊恐，终究什么也没剩下。</p><p class="western">“那小亮呢，小亮呢？！”赤西死死抠住地板。“他是为了你，为了你才…”</p><p class="western">“他？他在我计划之外。堂本氏的当家必须死，不是他下手，也会是你们其中之一。所以，你我都该谢他。”</p><p class="western">“上田龙也——”赤西嘴里全是咸，咸得发苦。“上，田，龙，也！我看错了你，我们都看错了。够了么，这么多条命你够了么？这园子死绝了对你有什么好？！”</p><p class="western">上田看他按着胸口咳，咳得那么厉害，脸上连血色都逼不出来。</p><p class="western">赤西死命咳，右手攒牢了左手的腕表。表盘夹层里附了弹簧发射毒针，两米之内见血封喉。园子里每个人都有一件贴身暗器，连同楼伙伴都不曾见过。</p><p class="western">只能有一击。赤西绷紧身体，像以前无数次一样抿住嘴角。</p><p class="western">不要用情绪，用眼睛看，目标就只是目标。</p><p class="western">他后背突然发凉。</p><p class="western">那种单薄质感，赤西再熟悉不过——精钢打造，刃口很薄，手腕一晃就可以收放自如。</p><p class="western">龟梨的蝴蝶匕。</p><p class="western">他惊愕抬头。近在咫尺的龟梨没什么表情。他只是松开手，赤西就失去平衡一头栽倒。</p><p class="western">感觉自己快要漂浮起来。龟梨的嘴上下翕动，每个字都明白，连起来却不明白。</p><p class="western">他说仁，和他无关，是我干的。</p><p class="western">是我下的药让小内精神失常。圣的消息是我漏出去的。是我在你车里放了追踪器。你要恨的话，恨我才对。</p><p class="western">赤西已经没有力气问为什么。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">龟梨说你没必要来的。</p><p class="western">上田龙也调转枪口收回怀里。“我不来，你会斩草除根？”</p><p class="western">“你不来，他也不会知道那么多。”</p><p class="western">上田剜他一眼，没答腔。</p><p class="western">大半夜的，上田披了件风衣，里面洋红短T，裤腰比髋低了几分，牛仔裤裁得贴着腿走。</p><p class="western">“都成当家了，你咋还这打扮。”</p><p class="western">“谁爱看谁看去。”上田龙也伸个懒腰。“我都闷了多久了，天天对着那几张老脸，还不准我自己打扮？”</p><p class="western">堂本氏才出了那么大事，烂摊子够收拾的。龟梨往他身后瞟，走过去拎起桌角的吉它。上田龙也丢三落四，衣服首饰甚至于车都丢过。只有这吉它，从小跟着，冬天宁愿抱着它抖也没撒手。</p><p class="western">“前当家死得不明白，那群遗老遗少没找你晦气？”</p><p class="western">“前几年玩命还有些积攒。爱钱的给钱爱女人的给女人。说服不了的，西楼和新楼剩下的人，都还管用。”上田掏出一封信，从桌上捡了支笔，在封皮上写了什么。</p><p class="western">“小内的毒瘾，不定期服药的话根本无法控制，西楼他们自然会跟了你。新楼的山下不都洗手不干了么？”</p><p class="western">“那群小孩除了这行，也没什么别的长处。现在领头的跑去和斗真过日子，我不留他们，他们还犯愁呢。”</p><p class="western">上田龙也踱到地板上的赤西面前，手里的信落下去，盖住赤西后背的刀口。</p><p class="western">“你知道么小龟，斗真的新医生，是我替他们找的。山下从一开始就知道得比谁都清楚，但很显然，连赤西都被他蒙在鼓里。”</p><p class="western">他转身离开。龟梨下意识地去摸烟，却只剩空空如也的硬盒，他像被烫了一下似地丢开它。</p><p class="western">上田的背影顿住，一口气呼出来。“走吧。”停了停又开口，声音比方才小。“谢谢你。”</p><p class="western">信封上渐渐渗出鲜红痕迹，晕开了上田龙也一手不好看的字：</p><p class="western">敬启，</p><p class="western">亲爱的父亲大人。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“您回来了。”</p><p class="western">“您辛苦了。”</p><p class="western">龟梨冷眼看宅子里的人一路鞠躬。龙也准是发作了一回，看把人吓得。</p><p class="western">上田瞟见他表情，过来揽住龟梨肩头。“还不是才来的时候，管家一口一个二少爷地叫。当家是谁，该怎么称呼，连这点分寸都不懂，留着做什么？”</p><p class="western">周围的人头已经快埋到胸口。</p><p class="western">那场景，全宅的人看见。这少年生着和前任当家神似的眉眼，笑起来却比前任当家更孩气。裤腰下坠一串流苏，长及膝，一转身就飞扬起来。</p><p class="western">流苏重新贴服上身体的时候，老管家的血在墙面上盛开。</p><p class="western">从此清静。</p><p class="western">“您要的东西，已经打理好了。”</p><p class="western">上田应了一声，头也不回，只管搂了龟梨脖子。“小龟，跟我一起去看看。”</p><p class="western">一进门他就踢开鞋倒在床上，整个人陷进被子里。</p><p class="western">龟梨说你要我看什么。</p><p class="western">上田伸一只手指。“那个。”</p><p class="western">龟梨扭头。床尾挂着硕大油画，几乎占据整面墙壁。画中女子对着着画面外的某一点扬脸微笑。看不真年岁，然而也绝对不能被称为少女。</p><p class="western">那笑意有几分眼熟。</p><p class="western">“这你梦中情人？”</p><p class="western">“这是我妈妈。”</p><p class="western">上田手背覆在眼上。</p><p class="western">龟梨一怔，过去在他身边坐下。“她很漂亮。”</p><p class="western">“是么？”上田一撇嘴。“照着相片画的。我已经想不起她的脸了。只记得她摔到我面前的模样，鼻子眼睛往外冒血泡，一点都不漂亮。”</p><p class="western">这故事不是第一次听，然而每一次也就只能倾听而已。那个赋予了上田龙也生命以及姓氏的女子，最后对站在自己血泊中的儿子说的是，<em>快跑。</em></p><p class="western">上田龙也扭头跑起来，一直跑，从十岁那年开始，没有停止过。</p><p class="western">“她这辈子遇上的两个男人。一个抛弃了她一个杀了她。最可笑的是，杀她的理由不是嫉妒，只因为堂本氏不能容忍一个背叛了当家的女人。”上田的嘴角弯弯。“而我甚至不清楚我是这两个男人哪一个的孩子。你说我选哪个比较好呢？是那个引诱母亲私奔，却厌倦了她的男人。还是那个给了她前半生的荣华富贵，最后看着她从楼上跳下去的男人呢？”</p><p class="western">龟梨握住他颤抖的手腕。</p><p class="western">“没关系。”过了很久上田翻身，拦腰搂住龟梨，像以前冬天挤着取暖时一样。“没关系，是谁都无所谓，谁我都没有放过。”他闷闷地笑出来。</p><p class="western">“泷泽是什么时候把我捡到园子里的？16？15？我好歹给他留了个今井翼，陪他慢慢回忆去吧。他仇家也不少，能活一天是一天。至于另外那个…”上田从龟梨衣服里睁开眼睛。“可惜他死得早，没看见老宅那把火。”</p><p class="western">龟梨想起很早以前，自己被同屋的孩子踢得满地滚。谁哑着嗓子喊了声有人来了！那些脚丫立马散去。龟梨趴在地上，碎石子硌得浑身疼，却不想动弹。</p><p class="western">有个人的声音响起来。“能走不？能走就别躺路中间挡道。”</p><p class="western">龟梨是受得打受不得气的。他跌跌撞撞爬起来，腿一迈就栽下去，对方没自己那么瘦，锁骨却还是撞得人生疼。</p><p class="western">龟梨随他把自己扶到避风的角落，递过来一点捂热了的面包。</p><p class="western">他看着自己吃，眼珠动也不动。看得龟梨发毛。</p><p class="western">吃完了他拉过自己的手，一笔一划写下：龙也。</p><p class="western">“你叫什么？”</p><p class="western">“没名字，姓龟梨，院长是这么说的。”</p><p class="western">“那，我要叫你和也。”</p><p class="western">和也，龙也，相似的两个名字。是不是已经选择与自己分享他所有不为人知的暴戾。</p><p class="western">孤儿院里的每个人都喜欢上田龙也，有点害羞有点呆的上田龙也，整天蹦蹦跳跳，哄修女阿姨们让自己跟着出去买东西。而龟梨长得不可爱，也不怎么说话，实在不讨喜。</p><p class="western">会和龟梨玩的，会把糖分给他的，会叫他和也的，就只有一个上田龙也。</p><p class="western">上田龙也某天来找龟梨，说我要走了。</p><p class="western">脸脏兮兮的龟梨愣住，手里的七星瓢虫趁机爬走。</p><p class="western">“什么时候？”</p><p class="western">“今晚。”</p><p class="western">“有人要收养你？”</p><p class="western">“不是，我要逃跑。”上田龙也眼睛都不眨。</p><p class="western">龟梨的毛毛虫眉毛费力地抬起来“为什么？”</p><p class="western">上田龙也偏头打量他好一会。“你跟我走，我就告诉你为什么。”</p><p class="western">龟梨想了想，点头。当晚就和他一起翻墙跑出来。</p><p class="western">走的时候龟梨什么都没带。上田龙也把一只和他差不多高的盒子绑在背上驮出来，小脸憋得通红。</p><p class="western">上田龙也说他知道他要去哪。龟梨想去哪又有什么所谓。俩人连偷带骗也还是饥一顿饱一顿，偶尔上田会在路边弹吉它，等待别人的硬币。似乎是从那个时候开始不喜欢冬天的。</p><p class="western">上田总说小龟，我会回去的，带你去住妈妈住过的大房子。</p><p class="western">某个下午，上田在树荫里弹琴，龟梨坐旁边，数那几个少得可怜的硬币。上田会的那几首他已经听得烂熟，所以当有个音错了的时候，他抬头。</p><p class="western">阳光停在上田鼻尖，毛绒绒的。他口气愉快。“小龟，看对面那个人。”</p><p class="western">龟梨眯起眼。“哪个啊？”</p><p class="western">“站中间那个，鹰勾鼻子。”</p><p class="western">“哦，看到了。”</p><p class="western">“妈妈有他的照片，一点都没变呢。”</p><p class="western">上田龙也母亲的故事，从那一刻起，变成上田龙也自己的故事。</p><p class="western">“你打算干啥？”</p><p class="western">“我？我能干啥。不过，有个人能帮我。”</p><p class="western">“谁？”</p><p class="western">“我的另一个爸爸。”上田龙也冲龟梨眨眼。“我知道的，他现在养着一群咬人的狗，生意还挺红火。”</p><p class="western">“我要去找他了，小龟。”他站起来，把吉它甩上消瘦的肩头。“你说我妈的两个男人，从来没有个一较高下的机会，不是挺可惜么。”</p><p class="western">龟梨没挪窝。“你希望谁赢？”</p><p class="western">少年的目光清亮得吓人。“谁都不会赢。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“小龟，你知道杜鹃么？”</p><p class="western">上田枕着龟梨膝头，合着眼。</p><p class="western">“什么？”</p><p class="western">“杜鹃，一种鸟。但你知道它的另外一层意思么？”</p><p class="western">龟梨皱眉，他不喜欢这种故弄玄虚。</p><p class="western">“杜鹃无法养育幼鸟，所以小杜鹃都在别的鸟的窝里长大。然而它一孵化出来，眼睛还没睁开，就盘算着怎样把同巢的小鸟都挤出去摔死。”</p><p class="western">上田睁开眼睛。“小龟，你不是我，根本没有必要搅进来。为什么非要陪着做另一只杜鹃呢？”</p><p class="western">为什么。</p><p class="western">该怎么说才好，我也不明白。</p><p class="western">我的第一个朋友，第一个对我好的人，第一个没有放弃我的人，第一个想要依赖我的人，第一个给我承诺的人。</p><p class="western">龟梨放松身体让自己向下坠落，床垫承接住脊背的重量。他抬手拍拍上田。“睡吧，看你那黑眼圈，都快遮不住了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">堂本氏这一代的当家是个大麻烦。</p><p class="western">心思重，喜怒无常，还自恋。</p><p class="western">相比之下二当家龟梨和也，虽然长着张孤寡脸，还正常一些。</p><p class="western">好在上田龙也虽然难应付，对龟梨的话还听。于是有了条不成文的规矩：有什么要紧事，新进了货，白道黑道又有谁来找碴子，先去找二当家。二当家拿定主意了，这事也就成了大半。</p><p class="western">对这两人的关系，流言菲语能填了太平洋。</p><p class="western">上田龙也自己是前任当家流落在外的弟弟，身份能不暧昧。况且这两人的母亲，当年和情人卷款逃出，走的时候怀着身孕，不定是谁的骨血。前当家死得蹊跷，凭空冒出这么个弟弟，在灵堂上闹了场转乾坤：股东有大半临阵倒戈，咬定了上田龙也是正统继承人。剩下的乐得顺水推舟。也有被夺了利的，要算个明白，还没数清有几根手指头就给上田龙也带来的人崩了脑袋。</p><p class="western">至于龟梨和也，普遍的说法是，就不知道这个人活着图什么。</p><p class="western">不沾烟酒，没有女友。从第一次露面到现在，这位二当家没笑过，没发过火，没去过夜店没上过赌桌，简直叫人怀疑他皮肤底下究竟是血肉还是线路板。</p><p class="western">至于某小弟无意中偷听到的那段对话，更是扑朔迷离。</p><p class="western">隔着道门，大当家那把嗓子低沉，吓得原本打算进去的小弟一缩。</p><p class="western">“小龟，你要恨我，就干干脆脆地恨。别整天一脸半死不活。”</p><p class="western">二当家声音淡淡。“我不恨你。”</p><p class="western">沉默。</p><p class="western">“我宁愿你恨我，恨出来就痛快了。不过，如果是因为赤西，你可没理由恨我。”</p><p class="western">“不懂你在说什么。”</p><p class="western">“你和我装什么傻？”脚步簌簌，谁在来回走动。“有些事，我不说，不代表我不知道。只是碍着你的面子而已。”</p><p class="western">又是一段漫长的安静。</p><p class="western">大当家的嗓子轻快起来。“好，话说到此就够了。”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">对这个凭空冒出来的二当家，众人是心怀感激的。</p><p class="western">上田龙也那个疯子，谁消受得起。</p><p class="western">出入招摇，爱酒爱闹爱美人都不算过错。问题在于这么大的人了，依旧孩子脾气。大小事务，他兴致来了也能料理两下，烦了就扔开不管。</p><p class="western">只要他乐意，转眼就能把堂本家产业打个蝴蝶结送人。</p><p class="western">有了龟梨内外调停，他更是夜夜开了车四处去逍遥快活。</p><p class="western">龟梨在这一点上，别说劝，问都不问一声。有一次撞见彻夜未归的上田龙也从大门一路摇摆进来，衬衫扣子只系了当中两粒，左耳上空无一物。龟梨不动，在原地等他。</p><p class="western">两人擦肩而过的瞬间，上田龙偏头，腰身往后拗过去。“看什么看？”</p><p class="western">龟梨没开口，上田却突然兴致勃勃拍他脸。“乖，我这不回来了么，别犯酸。”</p><p class="western">又揉他头顶。“才多久没见，又变矮了呢。”</p><p class="western">“去休息吧。”</p><p class="western">“今天咋这么老实啊，真没劲。”上田转身，走廊里回响他惊天动地的哈欠声。</p><p class="western">龟梨愣了十秒，摇头。</p><p class="western">龙也，你刚才，到底是和谁说话呢？</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“龟梨先生！”</p><p class="western">被叫住的那人回头。手下鞠躬。“龟梨先生辛苦了，谈得怎么样？”</p><p class="western">龟梨点头。来者明显对他这种能省就省的说话方式习以为常，替他打开车门，毕恭毕敬请示。</p><p class="western">“您是先回本宅休息，还是——”</p><p class="western">这个问题只是例行公事。谁都知道龟梨和也生活乏味到了什么程度。</p><p class="western">龟梨半个身子已经钻进车里，突然顿了顿，抬头。</p><p class="western">目瞪口呆看着他下颌的锐利直线柔软起来，快给吓趴下了的小弟事后赌咒发誓，二当家他居然有着轻微的兔牙。</p><p class="western">虽然当时没来得及领悟二当家这是什么表情，龟梨就已经坐回车里。</p><p class="western">“你先走吧，我想自己转转。”</p><p class="western">二当家？自己？转转？这谁开谁玩笑啊？？</p><p class="western">龟梨的车风驰电掣地蹿了出去。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">上田龙也皱着眉按下接听键。“怎么了？他们不愿意？”</p><p class="western">“龙也，有笔么？”</p><p class="western">上田听出电话那端车流来往的声响。“到底怎么了？”</p><p class="western">“我说，你写。别问那么多。”</p><p class="western">上田冲身边示意。少女撅嘴翻了半天，递过去一根眼线笔。上田接过来听龟梨竹筒倒豆：电脑开机密码，保险箱钥匙，调动资料的口令。越写手越抖。等龟梨最后一个数字念完，上田龙也踹开门飞跑起来。</p><p class="western">“你在哪？告诉我！”</p><p class="western">“不知道，我也在找哪有人少的地方。”</p><p class="western">“你在车上对不对？赶紧下来！赶紧他妈的给我滚下来！”</p><p class="western">“刹车坏了。”电话那头的人低低地笑出来。</p><p class="western">“和也！跳车，减速跳车不会有事的！”上田试了好几次才把车钥匙对准塞进去。“我过来接你。最多受点轻伤不会有事的！”</p><p class="western">“安全带好像也给卡住了。”</p><p class="western">上田龙也仰面倒在驾驶座上，食指塞进嘴里狠狠咬住，满嘴又咸又甜。他嗓子岔了七八度。“求你，和也，总有办法的。你的刀呢？”</p><p class="western">“没了。”</p><p class="western">“龟梨和也你找死是不是？！你滚回来，我让你慢慢死！”</p><p class="western">“好了龙也。”龟梨在另一头风平浪静。“唱首歌给我听吧。”</p><p class="western">“你回来！你回来我给你唱他三天三夜！快点，和也，还来得及！”</p><p class="western">“从很早以前就来不及了。”</p><p class="western">上田龙也觉得自己这辈子都没这么声嘶力竭过。“我他妈就知道不该随了你的性子来！全是你，全是你自找的！我怎么就由了你！”</p><p class="western">“少任性一点吧，以后，对身体不好。”</p><p class="western">“有本事管我有本事把自己弄回来！”</p><p class="western">隔了电波，对方的笑忽远忽近。</p><p class="western">“上田龙也，我这辈子就认了你这么个朋友。帮你到这一步，我不后悔，你也别替我后悔。”</p><p class="western">震耳欲聋的撞击声穿透鼓膜。上田龙也松手，电话掉下去。</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">他感觉到有人把自己从车里拖出来。不能动，大约是伤到了脊椎。白花花的腿骨露在外面，却仿佛是别人的，不痛。</p><p class="western">这个身体还剩些什么功能？眼睛勉强看得见，耳朵听得到毕毕剥剥的响，舌头尝得出血的味道。他开始咳，一口一口把不断涌出来的液体和着笑唾出来．“你的香水味。”</p><p class="western">没人回答。</p><p class="western">“真不专业，一开始就让人知道车被动了手脚。”</p><p class="western">黑影在龟梨面前蹲下来。</p><p class="western">“你一年前给我的那一刀，也不够专业。我们都给了对方机会。但我们都没好好利用它。和也，我说过。拆散东楼的人，无论是谁，我绝对不会放过。即便是你。当然，更不会放过他。”</p><p class="western">龟梨伸手扯住离自己最近的什么，袖口还是裤脚。“都是我，和他无关。”</p><p class="western">“和也，我干这行多少年了。谁是喽罗谁是主子都分不清，还混什么。”赤西叹气，把龟梨被血凝结成一缕一缕的刘海拨到耳后。</p><p class="western">这个人，就是这个人。毒疯了内博贵，出卖了圣，重伤了自己。恐怕田口的失踪，也和他脱不了干系。被伤痛和复健折磨得死去活来的大半年里，每分每秒叫嚣龟梨和也我不会放过你，你等着，你给我好好等着。老子要能熬过这道坎，一定把你千刀万剐。</p><p class="western">真看他奄奄一息倒在面前，依然是恨，恨到快要落泪。</p><p class="western">你当初，为什么不杀了我。你这是在考验自己的运气还是我的宽容。</p><p class="western">赤西霍地站起来，背对龟梨。“和也，我会杀了他的。然后，我来找你。”</p><p class="western">“仁！”龟梨看不见，手在空中乱抓，总算碰到赤西脚踝，死死攒住。“仁，别杀他，别…”</p><p class="western">赤西说东楼那些人不能这样不明不白死了。</p><p class="western">“仁…他，他什么都没了。”</p><p class="western">“所以他就可以把别人的都统统夺走？！”赤西拔枪，眯起红紫了的眼，瞄准脚边那只骨节崎峋的手腕。</p><p class="western">“放手。我叫你放手！”</p><p class="western">龟梨却仿佛聋了一般，两手抱住。赤西怀疑下一步他会不会动用牙齿。</p><p class="western">赤西一抠扳机，子弹擦着龟梨耳廓逼过去。</p><p class="western">脚下那人不吭声，缠住赤西的劲一点没小。</p><p class="western">赤西一颗一颗舔着上牙，舌尖钝涩的疼。他想流出血来就好了，流出来就好了。总有些滚热的液体试图解放，如果不从这里，也会从眼睛里。</p><p class="western">“和也，这车马上要炸了，你是宁愿我死也不要他死？”</p><p class="western">“我陪你，不行么？”龟梨抬头，眼神已经散了，笑容一瓣一瓣剥落，少一瓣那光便减一分。“我陪你，仁。别人爱怎样，怎样吧…”</p><p class="western">赤西想好个龟梨和也，你行，你狠。你用自己的命来换我一条命，你就拿准了你的命值么？你以为现在我还吃这一套么？</p><p class="western">你算谁啊你。</p><p class="western">我他妈又算你的谁。</p><p class="western">赤西再次瞄准的时候，觉得快要轻飘飘得飞起来。哭了太久或者笑了太久之后猛然停下的感受。</p><p class="western">和也，对不起。我放你自由，你也给我一个清静。</p><p class="western">对。闭上眼睛，呼，吸，就这样，说再见吧。</p><p class="western">下一个动作却是脱了外套把地上那人裹进怀里。裹住了就看不见那些残缺，闭上眼睛塞住耳朵。</p><p class="western">“和也，为什么我可以费尽心机杀你，却还是看不得你死。”</p><p class="western">龟梨的回答是顺着指尖摸索过来的唇。</p><p class="western">啊，终于。赤西把手臂收紧。</p><p class="western">两瓣从十来岁起就烂熟于心的唇，终于还是染上了别的味道。能够抓得住，带进下辈子，下下辈子的浓重味道。</p><p class="western">血，</p><p class="western">泪，</p><p class="western">贪婪，</p><p class="western">欲望，</p><p class="western">解脱，</p><p class="western">以及——</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“所有动物里，人是最不可靠的。”</p><p class="western">田口扭头。旁边黑衣黑发的男子只及自己肩高。那么瘦，还戴了硕大墨镜，脸没几寸能露在外面。</p><p class="western">“是么？”他笑眯眯答腔。</p><p class="western">“一个一个都说会留在我身边，最后还不是一个一个都走了。”对方仰头，鼻尖那弯弧度，多大年纪看上去都一团孩气。</p><p class="western">“我不会。”</p><p class="western">对方浅抿嘴角。“你当然不。因为现在没什么值得让你背叛我。等有了的时候，我又不会给你这个机会了。”</p><p class="western">“可我从来没有背叛过谁啊。”田口耸肩，笑起来春暖花开。</p><p class="western">“那是因为你从来没有对谁忠诚过，不是么？你只会选择对自己最有利的。”</p><p class="western">“也对。”</p><p class="western">“回去吧。”男子不知为什么停住，扭头打量旁边吵吵闹闹过去的一群陌生人。他没什么表情，然而田口察觉到不对。</p><p class="western">“怎么了？”田口在驾驶座上，仰头看那倚着车门的人。</p><p class="western">“讨厌。”上田龙也摸摸鼻子。</p><p class="western">田口有些诧异，不知该不该刨根问底。</p><p class="western">“为什么老有人用Bvlgari black，真讨厌。”</p><p class="western">日光明媚的午后，上田龙也靠在新买的跑车上，因为太讨厌某种擦身而过的香水味，而流下一滴眼泪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>